Babysitting Cotton
As a cop, one would easily assume that I´m a very busy bunny But I still have always time to spend with my boyfriend Nick as well as my family Still every once in a while, I pay visits to Bunnyburrow to be with my parents And when they´re absent, I babysit my siblings and other younger family members Quite often I look after Cotton, my favorite niece Only seven years old, yet she´s already so spunky and still adorable She loves me so much, as her favorite aunt and best friend Both of us love hanging out together during my babysitting times like peas in a bod Nick´s also in good terms with Cotton, and she seems to have a bit of a crush on him He also loves children like me, can´t wait for us to have some of our own too when it´s time Cotton and I have had such great times together, from biking to giving her piggyback rides To playing hide and seek with her, as well as with dolls I even remember her pretending that the dolls she played with were Nick and me As she had them get married and kiss, it made me and my boyfriend blush and smile My little niece has also been super curious of our relationship when we started dating She has said that she can´t wait for our wedding So playful, cheerful, nice and well-behaved Every day in babysitting her is such a delight to spend I´m always there for her when she needs it and her mother´s absent Often Nick too joins me there and helps out I remember how I took her to see Floatzen during her seventh birthday As well as the mighty snowball fights and sledding during our Christmas holiday I´ve even given her a couple of ballet lessons at our homes too Nick thinks both of us look adorable in a tutu However, Cotton still hasn´t been at Zootopia herself yet We´ll gladly introduce her to it someday when the time is right She hasn´t decided yet what she wants to be when she grows up Maybe someday the ZPD could use another female rabbit cop? But there is one thing Cotton loves more than anything else Which is being hugged by her favorite auntie During those times, I really get to show my softest side I´ve even got one photo from these moments on my phone´s background And every time I have to look after her for a night, I read her a bedtime story Right before she falls asleep adorably Whenever she feels afraid or lonely, I´ll let her sleep close to me All of this serves as a good practice for my and Nick´s future My sister appreciates greatly my hard work and help for a family member She has even told that Cotton almost sees me like a second mother Nick appreciates it too, and would love to have a child like her someday Always saying that I´d make for a great mommy Whether for Nick or for my family members, I´ve got plenty of love in my heart Doing what´s best for them is always worth the effort Nothing´s more important for me than my family, that´s for sure And it´ll be the same way when Nick and I get married and start our own one The toughest cop of Zootopia will always have a soft spot for children It really gets to shine when I´m babysitting Cotton. Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Babysitting stories Category:Stories about Judy´s family Category:Stories where WildeHopps is referenced but not the main focus Category:Fanon Category:Friendship stories Category:Stories